conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Asanëa
This Article is Incomplete Pronunciation Asanëa has a lot of the same sounds of English however there are some differences that do need to be known in order to speak the language. Pronunciation Guide : /ipa transcription/ - Romanization - Asanëan Character - English replication Description of Sound /p/ - Pp - ㅂ - p This is the p sound in English such as in pet or stop. /b/ - Bb - ㅃ - b This is the b sound in English such as in bet. /t/ - Tt - ㄷ - t This is the t sound in English such as in tap. /d/ - Dd - ㄸ - d This is the d sound in English as in dad. /k/ - Kk - ㄱ - k This is the k sound in English such as in cat. /g/ - Gg - ㄲ - g This is the g sound in English such as in gate. /s~ʃ/ - Ss - ㅅ s or sh This is both the s and sh sound in English such as shut and sit. It becomes and sh sound in front of an ah sound or an ee sound. /z~ʒ/ - Zz - ㅆ - z or zh This is both the z and zh sound in English such as zebra and occasion. It becomes and sh sound in front of an ah sound or an ee sound. /ʧ/ - Cc - ㅈ - ch This is the ch sound in English as in chip. /ʤ/ - Jj - ㅉ - j This is the j sound in English such as in Jazz. /f/ - Ff - ㅍ - f This is the f sound in English such as in flip. /ɹ~ɚ/ - Rr - ㅌ - r or ur This is the r sound in English such as in rat or purge. /w~u/ - Ww - ㅋ - w This is the w sound in English such as in wait and if it is at the end of a syllable it forms with the vowel to create a diphthong with a oo sound at the end. /θ/ - Th - ㅊ - th This is the soft th sound in English such as in thing. There is no hard th sound as in the in Asanëa /m/ - Mm - ㅁ - m This is the m sound in English such as in mat. /n/ - Nn - ㄴ - n This is the n sound in English such as in net. Null or /ŋ/ - nothing or Ng - ㅇ - ng This is the ng sound in English such as in sing at the end. It is also the no sound symbol at the beginning of a syllable but not at the end ever. /l~ɭ~ɫ/ - Ll - ㄹ - l This is the l sound of English as in let and pull however when the l is at the end of a syllable with a vowel of ee, ah, uh or oh it is pronounced like an l but with your tongue flipped back a little. /h~ç~x/ - Hh - ㅎ - h or kh This is the h sound of English when it is said in the first part of a syllable as in hat however it comes before a ee, y sound or after an ee sound it becomes a sound like the h sound in heat. If the h comes at the end of a syllable it becomes (unless the previous exception applies) a kh sound in the end of the syllable as in the interjection yech. /ɪ/ - Ii - ㅡ - i This is the English short i sound as in kit. /i/ - Ëë - ㅣ - ee This is the English long e sound as in beet. /ɛ/ - Ee - ㅔ - e This is the English short e sound as in bet. /a/ - Aa - ㅏ - ah This is the English ah sound as in ah. /ə/ - Uu - ㅓ - uh This is the short u sound in English as in duck. /o/ - Oo - ㅗ - oh This is the monophthongization of the English long o sound as in show. /u/ - Vv - ㅜ - oo This is the English long oo sound as in boo. /jɛ/ - ye - ㅖ - ye This is the English ye sound as in yes. /ja/ - ya - ㅑ - yah This is a sound that combines the English y with the ah. An example is the German word for yes ja. /jə/ - yu - ㅕ - yuh This sound is a sound that combines the English y with the uh sound. Sounds like the modern slang pronunciation of you as yuh. /jo/ - yo - ㅛ - yoh This is a sound in English similar to yoyo but only as one. /ju/ - yv - ㅠ - yoo This is the long u sound in English as in you. /oi/ - oi - ㅚ - oy This is the English diphthong oy as in boy. /oa/ - oa - ㅘ - oa This is a combination of the English sounds oh and ah like the singer Choa. /aɪ/ - ai - ㅐ - ie This is the English long i sound as in bye. /au/ - av - ㅒ - ow This is the English ow sound as in power /ui/ - vi - ㅟ - ooi This is a combination of oo and ee as in buoy.